


城堡

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 相信自己所行是正义的秘密组织。人物关系较为复杂，具体见tag，按照独立故事不定期更新，目录和章节前会说明这段涉及的人物。目录：1 设定





	城堡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物大致设定。

【苍穹骑士团】

一个相信自己所行之事为正义的“不存在的”组织，总部设在郊外古堡里。

 

【托尔丹七世】

组织的最高领袖，通过电脑终端发布任务，但没有人知道他的真实身份，通过唯一有资格聆听他声音的“总骑士长”向大家发布命令。

 

【泽菲兰】

苍穹骑士团现任总骑士长，被托尔丹七世亲手招募的年轻领袖，具体的过程和方式是秘密，曾担任安全部门的外勤调查员，并在短时间内连续晋升，却在事业最巅峰的时候辞职隐退，原因不明。

 

【韦尔吉纳】

苍穹骑士团年纪最大的成员，也是副骑士长，年轻时经历过战争，战后被招募，知道很多过去的事情却习惯缄默，对晚辈十分友爱和照顾。

 

【沙里贝尔】

据说是被托尔丹七世指定招募的成员，曾经是某国情报机构的审问官，号称没有他撬不开的嘴，却对自己的过去守口如瓶。

 

【格里诺】

某富豪家的公子，加入骑士团纯粹是由于生活太无聊，想要体验暴力和战斗的快乐和刺激，常常因为太过放纵受到总骑士长的批评，与波勒克兰关系微妙。

 

【阿代尔斐尔】

最年轻的成员，曾经是名震江湖的艺术品盗贼，与让勒努是搭档，被泽菲兰招募后将偷来的物品悉数归还，特长是潜入和刺探，社交网络上的粉丝众多，除了照片其余都使用假信息。

 

【波勒克兰】

雇佣兵出身，曾是格里诺的贴身保镖，随少爷加入骑士团，能够使用几乎所有种类的武器，拥有无论遇到多么凶险的情况都能全身而退的光环。

 

【奥默里克】

科学家出身的年轻政治新星，差点在暗杀中身亡后被救下他的泽菲兰招募，接受托尔丹七世的理念，相信骑士团所做的事情对世界有益，曾经的身份已经宣告死亡，现在是不为人知地活着，偶尔会作为医疗人员或技术人员出外勤。

 

【盖里克】

泽菲兰调查员时期的旧部下，是可确定的第一个被泽菲兰招募的成员，全身的肌肉拥有超乎常人的巨大力量，曾被好奇心旺盛的努德内当做研究对象，战斗时常跟埃尔姆诺斯特搭档，对这位前辈十分敬佩，很喜欢小动物。

 

【埃尔姆诺斯特】

退役军官出身的老成员，曾经是一名修士，战火波及到修道院后意外发现自己的战斗天赋，战争结束后认为双手染血的自己不该再回到修道院，于是接受邀请加入骑士团，意在用另一种方式维护世界的和平，业余爱好是看书和写小说。

 

【努德内】

最开始同意加入骑士团是为了泽菲兰许诺的研究环境，却惊喜地发现昔日交好的校友奥默里克竟然还活着，极其不爱运动，几乎不出外勤，大部分时间都呆在总部埋头做研究，与常被指派保护他的盖里克关系亲密。

 

【让勒努】

曾经是与阿代尔斐尔搭档多年的古董盗贼，人前的身份是一名杰出的厨师，发布的美食图片和烹饪视频至今在社交网络上拥有很高的人气，擅于伪装和鉴别，掌握着电影特技般的各种交通工具驾驶技术。

 

【伊尼亚斯】

战争爆发时还不到入伍年龄，在报纸上读到韦尔吉纳的事迹，对他产生崇拜心。听说这位前辈在苍穹骑士团于是毫不犹豫地接受邀请加入，跟家人关系亲密，却只能以伪造出来的假身份与他们联络。

 

【城堡】

古老的双塔楼结构城堡，建筑规模庞大结构复杂，庭院没有划分边界的围墙与沟渠，直接与原野和森林接壤，看似毫不设防，实际上每时每刻都处在严密监控中。日常清洁和庭院维护全由智能机器人完成。

成员可自由选择喜欢的空套间，并在得到许可的情况下做细节改造，他们不约而同都选择了三楼作为宿舍。

格里诺的套间位置是最尊贵的，内饰也相当豪华。阿代尔斐尔的套间占地最大，光是更衣室就有两间。努德内对住处没什么讲究，却另外申请了书房，并将奥默里克原先设立在楼上的实验室增扩到占楼层一半的面积。让勒努则在一楼布置了不许任何人擅自进入的厨房。

目前三楼被中间的餐厅隔开，西边是泽菲兰、盖里克、格里诺、波勒克兰、阿代尔斐尔与让勒努，其余成员在东面。

接收托尔丹七世命令的终端在地下，只有总骑士长才能进入那里。沙里贝尔的刑讯室虽然也在地下，却由另一条楼梯连通。


End file.
